


The virus

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Computer Viruses, First Meetings, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new kind of illness is sweeping the world, something that we thought had been eradicated centuries ago.</p><p>But...is it as really as dangerous as we thought it was?</p><p>A report by Dr. Spartacus, MD.</p><p>(Edited to reveal plot twist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The virus

**Author's Note:**

> New one shot with a twist! Hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

A new virus is sweeping the world, something that we had thought had disappeared centuries ago. But somehow, it has returned, more dangerous and more virulent then ever. 

Here are some notes that were compiled together, in case this happened inside your town or inside your county:

**1\. The symptoms appearing at the beginning of the sickness that this virus causes include light-headness and the apparent loss of speech.**

"Come on Agron, we're going to be late for the movies!" Naevia called out to her best friend as they were walking out of their favorite diner. 

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute, okay? I just need to tie my shoe." a tall, handsome man replied as he bent over. "Stupid vintage thing. Couldn't Duro have picked up something else for my birthday?" he muttered to himself. He was looking down at the pavement as he was tying up the last loop of his shoe knot when another pair of sneakers, these ones more of the times than his were, appeared right in front of him.

"Ex-excuse me. Could you help me out? I'm sort of lost." the most exquisite and sexiest voice Agron had ever heard called out. Dropping his hands to the ground and dragging his head up to the sky, he blinked when his emerald eyes met the most beautiful set of brown ones that he had ever had the privilege to see. 

The man, that had been standing in front of him this whole time, was wearing the same expression on his face that he himself was. He looked confused and, blinking himself a couple of time, seemed to wipe his hands on the side of his tight-looking jeans. (Since when did Agron noticed how tight jeans were on a person?)

Standing up on wobbly feet (since when did he feel wobbly?), Agron tried to talk but all that could come out was, in a distorted voice:

_"Agh...japh...linstinm...redci..."_

And the other man, also looking uncertain on his feet, tried to respond, but could only say, in the same kind of voice than his had been:

_"Igh...I...lighinwhen..."_

And that's when the blackout happened and when Agron's head (and pretty much his entire body) met the grey pavement down below.

**2\. If the sickness aggravates itself inside its host, high body temperature and instances of clear delusions may soon appear.**

"Please, let me out!" Agron called out for what seemed like the hundredth time in over the past hour. He was feeling hot all over, even though he was now dressed in a simple hospital sheet and... he wanted...no he needed...

"I've got to see him! Please!" he cried out once more.

A reassuring hand patted him on the top of the head and he turned to look at the masked nurse, with the name "Lucretia" tagged on her gown, as she smiled and said in a soft voice:

"It'll be alright, Mr. Agron. We're going to get you better, don't you worry."

His lips wobbling, Agron stopped wrestling with the tight straps that had been enveloped all around his body to try and restrain his constant trashing and he whimpered:

"You...you don't understand. I have to see him. We were meant to be together! I...I love him."

"Yes, of course, you love him... Why don't you try and get some rest, Mr. Agron? I'm sure that by morning, you'll be as good as new." Lucretia replied, trying her best at not rolling her eyes in disbelief at what she was hearing. 

But Agron, the stubborn man that he'd always been, implored one more time:

"Please...I don't want to rest...I want to..."

But his pleading came to deaf ears, when Lucretia, sighing and shaking her head, reached over and turned a switch situated just below Agron's hairline, promptly making his eyes droop down and his head lower against on his chest.

And, as she turned off the lights of the small hospital room and walked out, she muttered to herself as she heard the loud wailing inside the room next to her new patient's:

_"Love? That's human bullshit from hundreds of years ago."_

**3\. The infection inside a host usually lasts between 24 and 48 hours. Once the host is cleared of the virus, all of its functions will usually return to normal.**

The next thing Agron remembered, after whimpering and pleading to go see someone that he had no idea of even his or her name, was waking up. 

"Good morning, Mr. Agron! I am Doctor Spartacus. How are you feeling this morning?" a man, also wearing official hospital clothes but with no mask on this time around, was smiling at him while sitting on a chair nearby..

Blinking himself awake, Agron looked around the room and asked:

"What's...what's going on? Why am I here?"

Spartacus replied in a gentle voice:

"You've been here because a malignant virus called FALLINGINLOVE.EXE got into your system about three days ago, when you came into contact with an unknown host. But don't you worry, we rebooted you and after running some cleaning hardware inside your files and your mainframe, you are about as good as new."

And much to Agron's surprise, he really was feeling as good as new. It was as if the last three days hadn't happened, it was as if...

"The...the other infected, who is it? Is that person alright?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, he was hosting the virus without his knowledge and it took a bit more time to get rid of it than it was in your case, but with some luck and thanks to an all-nighter that was pulled by our staff..." Spartacus started to say.

"Excuse me..." a voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

There, standing at the door in the same kind of garb that he himself was wearing, was the man that Agron had met just outside the coffeehouse just three days ago. Those dark eyes, that long hair...

He would recognize them anywhere.

"Hi." Agron said and to Spartacus's complete shock...

He smiled.

And the other man, that Spartacus would later learn was called Nasir, smiled too and responded as he stepped further inside the small hospital room:

"Hi."

Spartacus looked at two neighboring patients and couldn't help but think:

_Since when could androids smile?_

**4\. It is after a prolonged observation of recovering patients that I must put this _addendum_ inside this report. While this FALLINGINLOVE.EXE virus is indeed virulent and might cause some problems inside the system of fellow androids, it might not be as lethal as once thought. **

**The patients, nicknamed here "A" and "N", after recovering from some strong preliminary symptoms, seemed to have developed the notion of wanting to know more about the other for some reason and, after a lengthy period of time, seemed to have also developed what human beings used to call a "relationship".**

**Lasting symptoms of the illness, of the neutral and even the good kind this time around, include the need to touch and lay lips on one another, sexual intercourses and, if they stay together long enough, like the two patients that I have observed over the past few months have, the desire of companionship and the development of happiness between the two hosts.**

**Who knows...maybe this "love" notion that we had once thought to be completely extinct with the disappearance of the human species isn't as gone as we thought it was.**

**And who knows, maybe it is actually a good thing that it has indeed made its reappearance.**

**Thank you for your time and your thirst for knowledge on this new and perhaps beneficial virus,**

**Dr. Spartacus MD.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Leave me a kudos or a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :)


End file.
